Taking On New Identities
by Little Agr0n
Summary: FABERRY WEEK WINTER 2014 - Quinn and Rachel are moved to a safe house and are given a false relationship of cousins.
1. Unresolved Sexual Tension

**AN: Happy Faberry Week, everyone! It's our little Christmas before Christmas :) Here's my input for day one. Hopefully I'll have one for every day but who knows what school'll throw at me. I will try my best though! **

**Here's my Unresolved Sexual Tension part and a second part will be added with the WPP part**

* * *

><p>"Right then, ladies, this is going to be your new home for the unforeseeable future."<p>

Rachel and Quinn sat on the sofa as close as they could get without physically touching. Their time there was going to be hell. Rachel thought that Quinn hated her and Quinn didn't know if she'd be able to control her desires around Rachel.

The pair of them were in a safe house under the Witness Protection Programme. A few months ago Rachel had been at the Fabray household with Quinn practicing for a glee club assignment. Mr Schuester's life lesson had been something about getting out of comfort zones and pairing up the most unlikely couples so Rachel and Quinn were the first put together. The pair had been put far more out of their comfort zone than they'd anticipated.

_*Flashback*_

_Quinn's ears perked up as she heard someone come through the door and her eyes widened almost comically. "Oh no. My mother's home. You have to hide, now!" _

_"__But you said she wouldn't be home unti-"_

_"__Shut up and hide. This is for your own safety, Rach."_

_Rachel climbed off Quinn's bed and hid in her closet. She almost wanted to laugh at the irony. There she was hiding in the closet of the girl she had a huge gay crush on. Only she didn't laugh. She was in the house of two homophobes. The biggest homophobes in Lima and she was the daughter of two gay men. Rachel didn't know exactly what could happen but Quinn's terrified reaction was enough to make her believe it wouldn't be good. Quinn wasn't scared of anything. Or so Rachel had thought. So something that had her as scared as that must be bad._

_While Rachel was left to wonder in the wardrobe, Quinn went downstairs to see her mother. She plastered a smile onto her face and hoped it would distract her mother from the fear in her eyes. Quinn hoped it wouldn't take too long to distract her mother long enough for her to get Rachel out of the house. Thankfully Judy Fabray wanted to go and do some gardening in their back garden. That would make it easier for Quinn to get Rachel safely out of the house. She would just have to be quick because her father would be home in the next ten minutes._

_Quinn ran upstairs to let Rachel know that the coast was clear but she'd have to be quick as her dad would be home soon and that she'd explain everything the next day but that the brunette had to go _now_. Normally Rachel would have queried everything but the pleading tone in Quinn's voice made Rachel practically sprint out of the house._

_The cheerleader relaxed. Rachel was out of the house and safe. Quinn sat on her bed for a few minutes, composing herself, before going downstairs to make her mother a drink. It was Friday night and there was no doubt in her mind that Russell would stumble into the house, drunk out of his head. Hopefully the blonde could make her mum a drink and fall asleep in the garden before her dad got home and begun quizzing her on everything. _

_Just as Quinn was handing her mother a cup of tea, they heard a mighty shout come from the house._

_"__JUDY. GET INSIDE NOW AND TELL ME WHY YOU LET THE SPAWN OF SATAN INTO MY HOME!"_

_All colour drained from Quinn's face and she saw her mum drop her cup of tea and rush into the house towards her husband. Quinn toyed with the idea of just running away but it would only make things worse in the long run. Plus, she would never be able to forgive herself if anything happened to Rachel. It was hard enough to live with what she did to the brunette every day. So she followed her mother into the house and prayed that everything would be okay._

_It seemed that God wasn't on her side that day. She walked in to see Rachel cowering in a corner, holding her already bruising neck and Russell beating Judy, shouting at her for letting sin into his house. She'd had enough. "STOP!" _

_It was out of her mouth before she'd even thought about the consequences._

_Russell slowly turned to his daughter and spoke to her in an eerily calm manner. "What did you just say?" _

_All Quinn could do was whimper in response._

_"__Do I need to remind you, Lucy?" He spat. "That I am your father. You do not tell me what to do." He balled his fist. "Do you understand me?"_

_Quinn stayed silent._

_"__I SAID DO YOU UNDERTSAND ME?!"_

_Quinn knew what would happen no matter what she said next. She just didn't want Rachel to see it. "Run, Rachel!" Quinn screamed, cowering away from Russell's fist as it narrowly missed her jaw. She sighed in relief as Rachel ran out of the door. Quinn had taken her eye off her father for one second and she was knocked out straight in her moment of loss of concentration._

_As soon as Rachel had got outside, she was on the phone to the police. They were just finding out that Russell had been a part of a wanted group of men for multiple causes of serious injury and homicide._

_*End Flashback*_

Though he had been caught, his partners hadn't and he wasn't sharing any details on them, so the safest option had been to move Quinn and Rachel to a safe house somewhere completely new. Judy, Leroy and Hiram had also been moved but they were currently living elsewhere.

So here they were, being told to adopt new identities. Quinn was to be known as Louise Emily Hill and Rachel was to be her cousin, Stephanie Mae Hill, her cousin.

After going through the plan for the following week – which was just Quinn and Rachel staying in the house while any supplies they needed would be brought to them – the two were left alone in the house.

The couple sat in silence before Quinn opened her mouth to apologise. "Rachel I know I've said this before but I really can't apologise enoug-"

"Quinn, please. It wasn't your fault. You have nothing to apologise for."

"Even if not for that, what about how I treated you?"

"You clearly have a good enough reason. I won't push you for it but you're already forgiven so don't worry about it."

Quinn got ready to argue but held back. There was a reason. But Rachel could never know it. It would break Quinn if her feelings for Rachel weren't reciprocated and it was stated so verbally. Instead, she opted for something else. "Hey, Rach?"

Rachel smiled at the abbreviation of her name. "Yes, Quinn?"

"Do you want to watch a film or something? I think maybe we should chill for a bit." Mumbled Quinn.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan, Stan. We deserve a bit of a break. How about you pick a film and I try to set up the DVD player in my room?" the brunette suggested.

Internally, Quinn panicked. That would involve being in bed with Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry who she may or may not have a lot of feelings for. But pushing her worry down, she agreed with Rachel's plan and began looking for a film while the diva went upstairs to get everything ready. The blonde opted for The Sound of Music as it was her favourite film as a child and she knew that Rachel would love it purely because it was a musical. On her way up the stairs Quinn realised how warped her feelings would seem now. They were supposed to be cousins. Though legal, it was still a frowned upon thing. Quinn knew they were only acting as cousins but it still made her skin creep. She shook it off, though before she reached Rachel's room.

Rachel was bent over, trying to work the DVD player, her bum the first thing Quinn saw as she walked into the room. She blushed.

Hearing her come into the room, Rachel stood back up and faced Quinn. "I think I've got it figured out. I changed into my pyjamas so that I was comfortable. I put yours on the bed as well, if you want to slip into something more comfortable." She smiled softly at the blushing blonde.

Quinn nodded an affirmative and left to the bathroom to change. She had definitely noticed that Rachel had changed. She was wearing the shortest shorts known to God and a tank top. Quinn really needed to get control of herself.

The blonde re-entered the room in her pyjama shorts and a baggy shirt, with her hair tied back. It was a relief to see that Rachel was under the covers and her legs that never seemed to end were hidden under covers. "You chose the perfect film, Quinn! It's one of my favourites!" Rachel grinned and patted the bed next to her for Quinn to come and join her.

Quinn smiled and got under the covers, praying that she would be able to manage herself while in bed with Rachel. As soon as the film began, Rachel cuddled up to the blonde. Quinn sucked in a large breath and released it before allowing herself to watch the film.

As the film went on, Quinn smiled as Rachel mouthed along with the characters. She had clearly watched this more than she had let on. So had Quinn, to be fair. She could probably do the same if she tried.

They sang softly to the songs and enjoyed each other's company. They both found that they could get used to this.

Once the film had finished, they made a mutual decision that they would go to sleep as they needed their rest. Rachel timidly asked for company for the night and Quinn couldn't refuse her.

Quinn brushed her teeth and returned to Rachel's bed to wait for the brunette. The blonde had removed her bra and was sat up in bed reading when the brunette walked in. What Quinn hadn't realised was quite how thin Rachel's tank top was. She unabashedly raked her eyes up and down Rachel's body and gulped. This was a thing of fantasies and Quinn was just about managing to keep herself in line. What she had missed, until she looked to Rachel was that the brunette had done the exact same thing to the blonde. Their eyes met and they both looked down and blushed. Quinn couldn't help but think that tonight had the potential to be an incredibly long night.

Rachel got in bed after turning off the lights. Yearning comfort and physical contact, she rolled so her back was against Quinn's front. Hesitantly, Quinn wrapped an arm around Rachel, praying that Rachel couldn't feel her hardened nipples against her back.

But Rachel could and she smiled into the darkness. She shimmied a little further into Quinn and whispered her a goodnight.

"Goodnight to you too, Rach." The blonde husked sleepily.

Though neither of them fell asleep for a while. Rachel was happy knowing, now, that maybe Quinn didn't hate her. However, she spent a while worrying about how their living arrangement was going to work. Quinn was a very attractive woman and Rachel was having troubles holding herself back from just kissing the blonde. They were going to be sharing a house for god knows how long and so it was pretty much inevitable that they would see the other naked at some point. Rachel could only hope she'd be in control of herself. Rachel hoped that her body wouldn't act like this, turned on, every time she saw the blonde in less clothing than she was used to.

Quinn was worrying about the same thing. Being this close to Rachel and not being able to touch her any more than she already was was practically torture. She craved to move her hand under Rachel's top but didn't want to scare the brunette away just as she got to hold her. Maybe keeping her distance would make things easier but Quinn didn't want to do that. All she wanted was to kiss the brunette but she couldn't. So she lay there trying not to think too much about the position they were lying in and tried to keep her hands from wandering.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank youuuu :) I hope you liked it :*<strong>


	2. Settling In

**AN: hello so here's the second and final instalment for this piece for Faberry Week. I hope you like**

**ps. the second part of Cliff Face Confessions will hopefully be up by the end of the week!**

* * *

><p>They had been there two weeks, now. It was oddly comfortable for Rachel and Quinn to live with each other. They'd found a familiarity through routine. For the first week, they'd stayed in. Most days had followed the same pattern. Both of them had slept in Rachel's room every night they'd been there. Each morning they'd wake up in each other's arms. At first that was a little awkward. Quinn had been the head cheerleader who bullied Rachel. Now, though, things had changed. They would both wake up and be happy for the comfort. Some mornings they'd lay awake in each other's arms. Quinn wanted Rachel in her arms to mean something to the small brunette but doubted it would. Rachel wanted to stay in Quinn's arms forever but couldn't think of a way to tell her without there being a risk of the blonde she'd come so close to then running away. By breakfast, they'd tried to push back the morning's thoughts. They talked about whatever film they'd watched the night before or discussed a book that they'd both read. Rachel was surprised at first to find out how many of the same books they'd read. On second thoughts, however, she found it rather unsurprising. Quinn did seem to spend a lot of her time reading. From breakfast, they then went to have a shower or bath and had some alone time. The alone time would never last very long, though. It always wound up with Quinn shyly knocking on Rachel's door or Rachel coming to ask Quinn if she wanted to come into her room to learn something new, to occupy their time. The blonde had learnt an awful lot. Not just general things but also about Rachel during these times. Rachel was very talented in pretty much all areas. Once she'd seen something done or heard something done and done it herself one or twice, she could do it perfectly well. That was rather frustrating for Quinn. But it also showed Quinn how patient Rachel really was. When Quinn asked for help, she never gave up or threw her hands up in exasperation. Rachel calmly explained it a slightly different way each time so that Quinn would understand. Quinn also learned that Rachel had a particular face when she was concentrating. It consisted of furrowed eyebrows, a slightly scrunched up nose and her jaw being set strong and set. The blonde thought it was rather cute. Rachel also had other habits, Quinn found. When her hair was down, she switched the side the parting was on with her hand by brushing the front part to the other side, should her hair go slightly flat. Usually, by the time they'd finished whatever they were doing, evening had come around so they cooked tea together, singing along to the radio. After dinner, the two of them just watched a film together and settled into bed when it finished. And so the cycle would begin again.<p>

When Quinn thought about it, she found she was much happier now. There was slight guilt for that, but she really was happier in a house just with Rachel. She felt free. She felt relaxed. She felt comfortable. She felt she could be herself and she felt happy. Rachel made her feel happy.

Rachel, on the other hand, when she thought about things, she really missed her fathers. Though she found that she wouldn't want to change what happened, should she be given the chance. Staying with Quinn was surprising pleasant and Quinn was actually a lovely person to be around, once you got comfortable with her. Though she didn't give away too much about herself, the blonde still had a lot to share. Thanks to her general intelligence and knowledge gathered from books she'd read, Quinn could really hold an educated conversation. Then again, she could also hold a rather silly one. And her sarcasm was on a whole new level. The blonde was actually hilarious. Rachel found that the cheerleader could also be rather sweet. It allowed Rachel to see Quinn in a new light and Rachel was glad of that. She really liked this side of Quinn. She really _really_ liked it.

They were now in their third week at the house and had been to the local school for a week already. Rachel had found it really quite exciting. This was all going to help her in her future on Broadway. The brunette got to act for entire days at once. She had kindly adopted the identity of Stephanie Mae Hill. The weekend before school had begun, Rachel planned out everything she could about their 'characters'. Rachel's character was going to become a professional singer. Stephanie was small but a strong character. Unlike Rachel, she was quiet during school but, like Rachel, she could stand her ground rather well when it came to any clashes of opinions. Quinn's Louise Emily Hill was her cousin. Louise was planning to become a novelist when she was older. She was quietly spoken, though not too shy. Quinn went along with Rachel's plan because it was really quite cute how much effort she had put into it. She didn't enjoy pretending to be someone she wasn't. She'd done that enough as it was and hated it. She'd caused so much pain when she did that at McKinley. This time was slightly better, though, as she could be kind. There was also the option to be herself back at the house now which was a huge relief for Quinn. Maybe she'd bring it up with Rachel later. There was no reason to not be honest with the blonde now.

Rachel thought their acting skills were phenomenal. It appeared that no-one was questioning them, nor their story of Quinn coming to live with Rachel as their parents went away for a year together and that Rachel hadn't been at school previously because she was home schooled. The brunette found it rather scary how easy it was to adopt a new identity and make people believe it. She preferred not to think about that too much, though. It was best not to.

Class had been relatively easy. They'd missed a few weeks of school so were a little rusty but some things that were being taught at their new school, Lady Monsal's, they had already learnt so they were okay. They just needed a little prompting. Other things that were completely new, however, they got plenty of help from the teachers after school.

In their spare time, now, they just sat and talked. Quinn thought that this would probably be the best time for Quinn to bring up how she felt during school hours. "Hey Rae, could we talk about something for a bit? It's kind of important to me."

"Of course, Quinn. The floor's yours." Rachel moved on her bed so she was sat just under a foot away from Quinn, cross legged and opposite Quinn who was sat against the headboard of the bed.

"For starters, I just want to let you know that I'm most grateful for everything you've done. I can't thank you enough. I just want to let you know that I don't feel the most comfortable being Louise. I will carry on playing the part because I know we have to. It's just I did a lot of pretending to be a person I'm not and hurt a lot of people, including you. I know I will never forgive myself for that. But I just wanted to let you know that that was how I'm feeling." Quinn maintained eye contact with Rachel, no matter how hard it was. She wanted to show her gratitude but also why she had struggles with it. She needed Rachel to understand.

"Oh, Quinn. I'm sorry. I was selfish planning everything out without asking you about it. I didn't think of how it would make you feel at all – I'm so sorry, Quinn. My deepest apologies." The brunette gushed, appalled at her lack of thinking for anyone but herself.

"Rachel, don't apologise." Quinn replied sternly. "We needed new identities here, anyway. I'm so happy you put the effort you did into it." She softened the tone of her voice. "It was rather sweet. Being here with you, these past few weeks, have allowed me to be myself. I actually felt comfortable enough around you to be who I really am. So I'd like to thank you for that. I'm glad I don't have to pretend who I am at home anymore."

"This is home to you?" Rachel smiled slightly.

"Maybe not here. But I've felt more at home with you than I have anywhere else." Quinn ducked her head. "So.. this may not be home.. but I know that now, I don't know if I'll ever be able to call anywhere home without you being there." Quinn was shocked at her own admittance. It was true but it was rare for her to share something so personal.

"I understand what you mean, Quinn." Rachel smiled and tried to show Quinn that she felt the same and also that she was thankful that Quinn had shared that with her through the smile. "I feel the same. I don't know how to explain it but things just seem more right." Rachel paused. She could be daring here and tell Quinn how she felt or she could leave it. Rachel decided to risk it. "Quinn, since we're being honest here, can I say something too? I don't know how you'll react nor if you'll like it but I feel like I need to tell you and get it off my chest and there's no better time than now but-"

"Rach. Just say it. I don't mind." The blonde interrupted.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Spending so much time with you has allowed me to realise some things about myself. And so has spending time apart from you when we're in different classes. When we're apart, I seem to think about you a lot. I do when we're together as well, as odd as that sounds. What it's made me realise, Quinn, is that I like you. I really, really like you. As in like you _like you. _But the last thing I want to do is to make you feel uncomfortable. I can move my stuff out of here and put it in the other room and-"

"Kiss me."

"Right I'll move it now- wait. What?" Rachel was really confused.

"That was in English, right?" Quinn joked. "Should I spell it out for you, Berry?" She teased. "I like you too. And I'd like you to kiss me. Are we clear?"

Rachel's eyes flickered between Quinn's eyes and lips before resting on her smirk, leaning forward and breathing a whisper against Quinn's lips. "Crystal."

Quinn lifted her hands to cup Rachel's cheeks and leant in to encase the brunette's lips in her own. She kissed her softly for a moment before pulling back and looking at Rachel's face. She smiled softly. Rachel murmured against her ips again. "Crystal clear." Quinn pulled Rachel's face towards her again and kissed her once more, stronger this time. Not forcefully but strong enough to prove to Rachel that she wanted her. The broke apart and Rachel let out a little squeal of happiness and pulled Quinn into her to kiss her, taking control of the last kiss. It was short but magical for the both of them. Once they'd pulled back from the kiss, they bumped their foreheads together.

"So.." Began Rachel. "You don't mind kissing your cousin, huh?" She smirked.

They both let out small giggles. They could cross the issues in school bridge when it came to it. For now, all Quinn and Rachel wanted to do was spend the rest of their evening like they had the last few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you very kindly for reading and taking the time to review :) i hope it was enjoyable<strong>


End file.
